Y te dejé ir
by TsugiriNana
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que hace de un villano ser un villano?, algunos son villanos por naturaleza, otros por venganza, otros mas por amor. Padre es un villano interesante pues parece tener un recelo hacia los niños, incluso hacia sus propios hijos pero quizás no siempre fue el ser oscuro que todos conocen. ¿Qué paso? tal vez debas descubrirlo tras estas lineas.


_Esta historia esta inspirada en hechos anteriores a lo que sucede en la serie. Se trata de una visión propia sobre lo que paso con Padre y los chicos de la otra cuadra, mas específicamente, su madre. La historia se inspira en la canción "En que momento" de Moenia y en ratos de ocio acumulado durante el camino a la escuela. La historia es una hipótesis mía de lo que probablemente pudo haber pasado._

 _Ademas este fanfic participa directamente en el Reto de Apertura "Como si fuera un sonfic" del foro KND: Los Chicos del Barrio. Operación F.O.R.O_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios, yo solo use mi mente para crear la trama de la historia en cuestión._

— "Te amo sin importar qué pase" —

Uno nunca llega a imaginar qué tan importante es alguien para otra persona, uno nunca llega a imaginar como una simple sonrisa puede cambiar el mundo de alguien. Es increíble pensar que haya personas que quieren a toda costa destruir la ilusión de amar.

Benedicto siempre fue un niño obediente y formal, todo por ganar el reconocimiento de su padre pero, era inútil. Su padre le daba toda la atención a su hermano mayor, sin importar cuántos dieces sacará, cuánto se esforzará en algún deporte aún sabiendo que era malo, todos los clubes en los que estuvo, pero nada era lo suficientemente bueno, todo era opacado por los logros de su hermano.Aún después de la huida rebelde, su padre estaba en total decepción por su hijo pródigo, Beni aprovechó esa oportunidad para levantar el nombre de la familia pero, no funcionó.

Cuando Beni creció, estaba lo suficientemente decepcionado de la vida como para siquiera tener amigos, se enfocó tanto en su obsesiva idea de satisfacer los deseos de su padre, y de su falta de amor que cuando una luz entró en su vida lo se encandiló por completo.

Ella era una joven dulce y gentil, hija de una familia noble, con dotes artísticos, finos modales, ropa impecable, inteligente, es decir, ella era perfecta. Beni cayó de inmediato en sus encantos pero tenía tan poca autoestima que no importa en cuántos eventos formales se encontrarán, nunca tenía el valor de decirle lo que sentía hacia ella. Su nombre, aún hoy en día no se menciona, pero para Beni era como si un coro de ángeles sonará cada vez que era pronunciado. Tanto era su amor hacia ella qué pasó semanas e incluso meses, metido en el estudio, realizando una pintura de ella. Cuando su padre llegó a verla, esbozo una mueca, una mueca que parecía de aceptación y para Beni, eso fue la mayor felicidad, él pensaba que su padre apreciaba su obra.

Una tarde, en una reunión de negocios, Beni se llevó la sorpresa al verla en el jardín junto a las orquídeas, ella contrastaba como una divina Venus. El día no podría ser peor, ahora entendía por qué su padre insistió en que revelara la pintura que hizo de ella, toda la fiesta, todo era para que su padre pudiera formar un lazo más grande de negocios con el padre de la mujer que lo traía vuelto loco. Su hermano no entendía nada, le decía que hablar con una chica era sólo impresionarla con actos e historias increíbles, Beni no pensaba así.

— "¿Cómo voy a contarle cosas increíbles si apenas y puedo pronunciar palabra al verla?" —

El joven no podía estar más nervioso cuando fue llamado por su padre al centro del jardín para revelar la gran obra maestra. Beni temblaba más que cuando casi se congela en aquel lago, en las vacaciones de verano hace dos años, sin embargo sentía su cara arder mucho más que cuando su caballo se desbocó y lo llevó al río, frente a todo el equipo de polo. Y ahí estaba ella, resplandecía como un ángel, y él ni podía respirar pero al notar su sonrisa respiro hondo, tomó la cortina y reveló el lienzo.

Después de eso, aquella hermosa mujer quedó cautivada, aceptó con mucha alegría aquella propuesta de amor. Beni, por primera vez en años se sentía único, especial y principalmente, un niño al jugar. Así es, se sentía como un niño, ilusionado, despreocupado, feliz. Los meses pasaban, las estaciones llenas de risas, juegos y un perfume a rosas que siempre acompañaba a esa hermosa dama. No es difícil imaginar cómo termina esto, sí, se casaron al final y sí, tuvieron hijos, el final perfecto para toda historia de amor, si esto fuera una.

Hubo una boda y hubo una promesa de amor eterno, pero también hubo un contrato, una cadena de amargura a la herencia de su padre, un nombre y reputación que conservar, un legado de oscuridad. Su hermosa esposa era luz, inmensa y cálida, amaba a los niños y todo en el mundo, su mayor sueño era vivir en una gran casa llena de niños. Su sueño estaba a punto de cumplirse pues había quedado embarazada, se sentía tan dichosa. Sólo bastaba una simple mirada de su esposa para disipar la oscuridad que invadía su alma, como tal, se prometió a sí mismo nunca dejar que esa luz se extinguiera.

Beni era muy feliz y estaba más feliz al escuchar que se convertiría en padre, pero de pronto una incertidumbre creció en él, de pronto recordó todo lo que su hermano hizo con su propio padre y con él, cómo entre un montón de niños rebeldes lo eliminaron. Beni estaba preocupado, inmerso como Cronos, como Zeus y también como Hércules, al miedo infinito de que esos niños hicieran lo mismo con él.

Uno realmente se pregunta hasta qué punto se puede llegar a actuar por poder o por amor. Uno sabe que dentro de estas luchas nadie sale sobrando y cada uno decide su bando. Pero estas luchas no sólo se viven en el consciente del ser, las batallas más crueles siempre son libradas en el inconsciente. El fantasma de su padre le perseguía constantemente, era como si nunca se hubiera ido de esa casa y la oscuridad sólo crecía en sincronía con los miembros que se añadían a la familia.

Aquella hermosa luz ya no era sólo suya, había dividido su fulgor en cinco, cinco hermosas luciérnagas que se difuminan ante la mirada de paranoia de su padre. Beni seguía en la idea arcaica en que los niños deben obedecer en todo a sus padres, deben ser corteses, amables, dulces y serviciales. Una idea que sin saber cómo, se desvanecía al momento de encontrarse con su única luz.

Aquella mujer se convirtió en el pilar de cordura y alegría para Beni, sus hijos se convirtieron en el reflejo de lo que nunca pudo hacer cuando tenía su edad, cuidaba de ellos celosamente, los envió a todos a escuelas privadas, no quería que se convirtieron en rebeldes, aborrecía la idea de que se integrarán de alguna forma a aquella maquiavélica organización que luchaba contra los adultos.

Como toda cuerda que se estira de más, llega un punto donde se rompe y eso ocurrió. Sus hijos ya no eran lo que él deseaba, su mujer ahora se volvía en su contra.

— "¡los consienten demasiado, es tu culpa que sean así!"—

— "ellos son niños, no puedes evitar que sean así, necesitan jugar, reír, divertirse, ensuciarse de vez en cuando" —

— "no...mis hijos serán niños perfectos, tiernos, educados y serviciales" —

— "pueden serlo, pero ya mayores, déjales disfrutar esto, por favor Beni" —

— "No lo permito, y si tú lo haces entonces también a ti te pondré correctivo"—

Peleas y discusiones, era ahora el perfume que invadía aquella casa, era un ambiente tóxico, un ambiente que los niños rompían con sus constantes juegos, su madre adoraba ese increíble espíritu de rebeldía pero su padre obviamente contaminado con el veneno de la oscuridad, no lo soportaría más. Pronto aquella luz fue poco a poco invadida por una corriente de flujo maligno, en palabras menos románticas, enfermó.

Su corazón no pudo soportar más tiempo el vivir con las cortinas tapando el mundo exterior, los reclamos a ella por lo que sus hijos hacían o dejaban de hacer, su impotencia al cegado deseo de amor hacia su esposo, le hicieron caer en cama. Su piel suave y cálida pronto se torno en marchita, pálida y fría. Su mirada conservaba la poca luz que le quedaba, miraba con ternura, con amor, pero ya no era la misma que cuando se conocieron.

— "te amo" —

Repetía aquella voz seca, quebradiza y casi sin vida. Sus hijos no estaban en casa y ella los disculpaba con su sonrisa habitual, eso a él lo enfureció, deseaba tanto en ese momento nunca haber tenido hijos, si no los hubiese tenido, ella seguirá irradiando luz.

"Amalos y cuídalos...Beni, no seas tu padre, se feliz a su lado, no trates de cambiarlos, son la luz que dejó para ti", fueron palabras que ella deseó con toda su alma poder transmitirle pero ya era tarde, no podía moverse, no podía hablar, su mirada se fue nublando y con su última fuerza apretó la mano de su esposo.

De pronto, silencio y nada más, su piel pálida y su sonrisa eterna, ni una palabra, ni un suspiro. Beni soltó en llanto sobre la cama que una vez compartió con ella, no podía explicárselo, ¿cuándo y cómo llegó a pasar, por qué no se dio cuenta?, en todo caso, ya era demasiado tarde.

Pobre hombre desdichado, tener que interrumpir una misión de sus hijos para que asistieran al funeral de su propia madre, pobre hombre desdichado, que en su angustiosa obsesión dejó que la oscuridad consumiera aquella luz que tanto le hacía falta, pobre hombre desdichado.

— "Perdóname por lo que estoy a punto de hacer amada mía, pero tu luz necesita brillar del modo correcto" —

Uno nunca sabe cómo las personas que parecen normales se vuelven monstruos y por desgracia nunca se les pregunta, sólo se les juzga.


End file.
